ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Birdon
is a turkey/rooster-like kaiju who was sealed in a volcano for centuries. Subtitle: History Ultraman Taro Sealed away in a volcano for centuries, two massive eruptions took place. One awoken the instectoid-like monster(s), Kemjila and another awoken Birdon, a large prehistoric bird. After being released, Birdon took off in search of food, which instinctively was Kemjila. He then began attacking nearby buildings in search of food, marking the city as his own territory. Then Birdon noticed a fight between Ultraman Taro and a full-grown Kemjila. Although Birdon and Kemjila were instinctive rivals and share and predator/prey relation, Birdon saw Ultraman Taro as a threat to his "territory" and attacked him instead, stabbing Taro repeatedly all over his body with his sharp beak, until Ultraman Taro shockingly died of his injuries. With Taro dead but inedible to the massive bird, Birdon turned his attention back to Kemjila who was trying to escape with his life. Birdon attacked Kemjila and the two monsters resumed their ancient rivalry, but Birdon was far too powerful and swiftly overpowered Kemjila and killed him with his beak. So to the victor goes the spoils, Birdon ripped Kemjila’s body to pieces and ate them. Once he was finished, Birdon took off to return to his volcanic nest, leaving the city devastated over Ultraman Taro's death. Luckily, his body was rescued and returned to M78 for resurrection. As days passed and with the number of Kemjila larvae eaten inside the volcano, Birdon soon found a new meal: Humans, as he devoured whatever entered the territory he claimed. To make matters worse, a toxic sulfuric mist was seeping out from Birdon's volcano, which posed a threat to Japan. ZAT then attempted to disable Birdon’s deadly beak, using a sticky substance that soon covered him. However, Birdon simply tore off the substance it stuck to, even along with some of his own skin! ZAT attacked him trying to take advantage of the monster’s predicament, but to no avail. Suddenly another Ultraman, Zoffy arrived to fight Birdon to avenge Taro. However despite Zoffy's experience, Birdon fought back, lighting Zoffy’s head on fire with his flames and continuously stabbing him like with Taro until he killed Zoffy too! Tired from the fighting, Birdon returned to the volcano, this time leaving Zoffy’s dead body in his wake. Now with Zoffy and Taro both dead, Birdon resumed his diet of humans as it seemed now nothing could stop his ancient might. Birdon soon attacked another city in search of food, attacking an apartment building where one of Taro's friends was recovering from when Kemujira attacked. ZAT arrived to stop Birdon, only for their weapons to annoy Birdon into using his flames. Then miraculously Ultraman Taro, now revived by Mother of Ultra arrived on the scene and relentlessly attacked a shocked and wide-open Birdon. Birdon tried to fight back with his beak, but Taro avoided his attacks and then used a new weapon, the King Bracelet to electrocute Birdon repeatedly. However just as it seemed Taro was about to win, he ultimately was forced to let go of Birdon in order to rescue his friend from Birdon's earlier attack, allowing Birdon to escape. Suddenly ZAT discovered a shocking fact inside the volcano, Eggs! If they hatched, there would dozens more Birdon's in the future! As ZAT attacked the nest, Birdon returned to defend it, downing their jets. Ultraman Taro appeared once again and attacked Birdon. Using the King Bracelet as a muzzle, Taro disabled Birdon’s main weapons, but it was not enough to stop Birdon yet as it continued fighting. Taro then got an idea. Recalling the King Bracelet, Taro lead Birdon back torwards the volcano and then performed the Taro Split. Birdon became confused, crashing into the volcano and he fell deep into it’s recesses as another eruption sealed Birdon back inside his prison and destroying his eggs. With Birdon gone for good, Zoffy's body was recovered and taken back to Nebula M78 to be revived as well. Trivia *In their original appearances, the episode premise of Birdon and Kemjila strongly resembles the plot of Toho's film, Rodan. Both characters were awoken by Volcanic actively, both of them share a predator/prey relationship (Birdon and the Kemjila to Rodan and the Meganulon,) and both end with a climax involving a volcano. *Birdon is one of very few kaiju to kill an Ultra. First he kills Ultraman Taro, then he kills Zoffy. *Birdon's suit is a heavily modified Sheltar suit. *Birdon actually eats several people in his Taro appearance. *Birdon's roar is a slightly modified King Maimai roar. *In a couple of shots in the show Ultraman Ginga, Birdon could be seen as a Spark Doll in Dark Lugiel's collection along with Mecha Baltan, Alien Babarue, Alien Hipporito, Ace Killer, Dada, Twin Tail, Goldras, Deathfacer, Gatanozoa, Gan-Q, Gigi, Mochiron, and a lot of other monsters and aliens. Ultraman Mebius Birdon reappeared in episodes 3 and 24 of the series Ultraman Mebius. As GUYS was investigating a normally inactive volcano, Birdon emerged from the ground, beckoning its return. Birdon soon met Ultraman Mebius and used its immense power to beat down Mebius and then injected the Ultra with a strong poison with his beak. Weakened and poisoned, Mebius was forced back into his human form as Birdon took off into the sky. Birdon was later spotted flying over the sea and GUYS tried to intercept it. Birdon was downed on the mainland as GUYS continued attacking, but this only angered Birdon into using its flames. Ultraman Mebius returned to save GUYS from the fire, but he was still weak as the poison had not completely wore off. Teaming up with GUYS, Mebius was able to overcome Birdon's strength and Birdon was finally destroyed by both Mebius's Mebium Shot and a barrier built by GUYS to contain the poison. Sometime later, GUYS was chosen to test out new arrivals of Capsule Monsters. One suggestion was Birdon, but was turned down due to his poison sacks being an environmental threat. Trivia *In this series Birdon is given an extra power, the dangling sacks underneath his beak that are connected to his snood is filled with poison. It can be injected into an opponent by Birdon pecking at them. *In the Heisei series, Birdon seems to be weaker than his appearance in Ultraman Taro, as he was defeated only by an ultra and the human team while the original killed two ultras. *In the first episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, when Oki shows Haruna Peguila on his computer, Birdon's silhouette can be seen along with Vakishim, Salamandora, Gudon, Twin Tail, and Alien Mefilas. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Birdon reappeared in episode 11 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Birdon is used by an Alien Reflect to fight Rei and his Gomora. However, the battle was short as Birdon continued to use hurricane winds and his beak to stab Gomora. Eventually, Birdon was destroyed when Gomora caught him by his beak and struck pointblank at his head with the Super Oscillatory Wave. Trivia *Birdon was originally scheduled to appear in episode 12 of Ultra Galaxy NEO, but due to time constraints, was pushed ahead in episode 11. *The Birdon suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for his appear in this series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Birdon reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as one of the spirits of the Monster Graveyard. He then teamed up with Mukadender, Frogos, Gromite, Angross, Jashrin, Lunatyx, Kelbeam, Roberuga Jr, and Alien Valkie to take on Ultraman Mebius. When Reimon goes beserk, thanks to Belial, Birdon, along with the other surving monsters, stood back to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. When Ultraman Zero arrived, Birdon teamed up with the other monsters to take Zero down. Birdon and Arigera were also Ultraman Zero's first kills in the movie, being killed by the Zero Emerium Beam. Trivia *Birdon is one of the Monsters & Aliens to make up Beryudora's Body. *The Birdon suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for his appear in this film. Ultraman Saga special DVD Birdon reappeared in the DVD special of the film, Ultraman Saga. In this prequel to the film, Birdon is one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Sphire. He is sent by Alien Bat to battle Ultraman Zero on a desolate planet. At first Birdon has the upper hand in battle after Zero was exhausted after battling Zetton, however Zoffy arrives to assist Zero and both ultras destroy Birdon with a combination of Zero's Twin Sword and Zoffy's M87 Beam. Trivia *The Birdon suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused and modifyed for his appearance in the film. Ultraman Ginga S Birdon reappeared in episode 13 of Ultraman Ginga S. Originally as a part of Alien Chibu Exceller's Spark Doll collection, he was given to Alien Guts Bolst shortly after Dark Lugiel was beginning to be revived. He landed on Earth and started blowing the countryside away with his hurricane winds. Shou UltraLived into Ultraman Victory to stop him, but Birdon immediately battered him with his hurricane winds and kept trying to peck him but to no avail. Eventually, Birdon poisons Victory after getting the Ultra to lie on the ground. But, suddenly, Arisa Sugita and a couple of elite UPG members attack him with new weapons. Despite the poison slowing him down, Victory decided to UITrans his right arm into King Joe Launcher and fired it at Birdon's sacs, leaking out the poison in the process. Victory eventually defeats and destroys him with the Victorium Shoot Ultraman X Birdon will reappear as in the Ultraman X. Data - Cyber= Cyber Birdon Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: TBA Powers and Weapons TBA }} Other media Ultra Zone Birdon reappeared in episodes 11 and 12 of the variety show, Ultra Zone. Birdon appeared in a segment that retells the events of episode 8 of the original Ultraman (the debut episode of Red King) known as "Clandestine Sunflan Island." As an expedition group journeys to the island, they are apmbushed by Red King, who winds up battling Birdon and Banpira. Monster Busters Powered Birdon was one of the many kaiju to appear during the Monster Buster series. Two subspecies appeared in this game called , and . Birdon_busters.png Ice_Birdon.jpg Birdon_yellow.png Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Birdon appears in the data cardass game, Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier. His body is covered in red plasma crystals that, when destroyed, act as game points for the player. Monster Busters Powered *Ice Balls: Unlike his Volcanic counterpart, Birdon Ice can spit a barage of ice balls. BIRDON II.jpg|Flight Birdon Fire Flame Streams.png|Fire Flame Stream Birdon Beak.png|Beak Birdon Hurricane Wind.png|Hurricane Wind Gallery BIRDON I.jpg Birdon_taRO.png Birdon fly.png Birdon_vs_Kemuria.jpg||Birdon vs Kemujira Birdon v Taro I.png|Birdon vs Ultraman Taro birdonvs.jpg|Birdon vs. Ultraman Taro Ultraman-Taro-Birdon.jpg Zoffy vs Birdon.png Zoffy Death.jpg BIRDON.jpg Birdon v Taro.png Birdon v Mebius.png|Birdon vs Ultraman Mebius Birdon v Mebius I.png Mebius_vs_Birdon.jpg BIRDON-MEBIUS.jpg Ultr Glxy NEO Brdn.png|Birdon in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Birdon movie.png Birdon movie I.png Birdon movie II.png Birdon Flight.png Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Videogame Characters